Love Square
by someonecool93
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts and gets 3 guys pursuing after her. Which one will she choose? R&R. Don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked in the station, along with the Weasley family and Harry, Ginny beside her

**The Love Square**

Hermione walked in the station, along with the Weasley family and Harry beside her. They were going to board on the train to Hogwarts (except Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George of course), to their last year (this time, except Ginny). Voldemort had been defeated the previous summer and they are now free.

They bid their goodbyes to the rest of Weasleys and sat down in their own compartment while Hermione went off to do her Head Girl duties. As she went, she thought about a certain green-eyed boy's odd behaviour. She had caught him staring at her most of the times and sometimes doze off, leaving all he's doing the moment. Sure, he's still depressed about their previous Headmaster's death, but his behavior's odder after Voldemort's gone.

She arrived at the last compartment to listen to her instructions. She wasn't surprised seeing Draco Malfoy sitting there. But she surely did NOT expect Malfoy to be staring at her the way the said boy before does. But then Malfoy turned back to his Slytherin Prince like face very quickly and snorted at her. "Got lost, Granger?"

"To your disappointment, no. I was not lost." she replied coolly and sat down.

They patrolled the train together, to Hermione's displeasure, without saying a word to each other. Then she went back to her compartment and told the others who the Head Boy is.

"Malfoy?!" Ron shouted while Harry didn't look surprised.

"Well, he's the best in the year after me (she blushed while saying this), right?" she explained.

"Now that you think of it..." And Ron wandered off into his little perfect world.

"So, the trolley lady here yet?" she asked, her stomach rumbled a bit as she said this.

"What have you done with our Hermione? And no, the trolley lady hadn't come here yet." Harry chuckled. She looked at him with a disappointed face but shrugged it off, hoping the lady would come soon.

The train then at last arrived at Hogsmeade Station and they went to pick the horseless carriage (not to everybody now) for themselves. They walked towards the Great Hall once they were there, took a seat beside each other, listened to the interesting-as-ever sorting, and helped themselves with the food that appeared on the table as soon as McGonagall finished her welcoming speech.

After the feast Hermione was called by McGonagall to be explained her duties for the year.

"Ms. Granger. Good. You're here. Now let's wait for Mr. Malfoy." said McGonagall after Hermione came running to her.

A few minutes later, Malfoy came without looking guilty and said simply, "The messenger got to me late, Professor." With that said, he stared at Hermione again as he had done in the train.

"Quite understandable. Now let me explain your duties and needs. You, Head Boy and Girl, will get a special dorm to yourselves. The rooms are separated, of course, but you have to share the common room together. You will patrol the school every night. Separately or not," she said looking at Hermione's horror struck face, "it is up to you. You may also take or add points from the students, although you are not to use it greedily. Do you understand?"

Malfoy replied without any sign of displeasure, "Yes, Professor." McGonagall nodded in approve and turned to Hermione who still looked shocked. "But-but-but... Professor! Can't you change the rules? I refuse to share a room with _him_!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. But the rules said that you are to share a dorm, not a room, with the Head Boy. Or, do you want me to change the Head Girl?"

Hermione looked down slowly and said, "No, Professor."

"So do you accept to share a dorm with your, ah, partner?"

"Yes, Professor." she said sadly.

"Good. Now follow me. I will lead you to your rooms and don't forget, the password's Blastander."

"Right." they both said in unison.

Then they arrived in front of a portrait of an old man with a long beard. "Blastander." McGonagall said loudly and clearly. Then the portrait swung to let them in. Hermione stared in awe while Draco simply looked at it with an unfathomable expression. The room was _huge_. And it was in red and gold with a bit of green and silver. There were three sofas; two singles and the other: a love seat. When Draco saw it, he smirked in such an evil way Hermione would've shuddered if she saw it.

"I'll now leave. I have other businesses. Enjoy your life for the year here." McGonagall went outside and the portrait shut itself.

The moment she left, Draco went over to the love seat and settled himself like a lazy person and Hermione went to her room, came back with a book, and sat herself on the single sofa (away from Draco's head but it only made her allow him to stare at her). She could feel his stare at her but decided to ignore it. After an hour, she couldn't stand it anymore and finally asked him, "WHY are you staring at me? Is there something funny about my face?" But he didn't answer her and just continued to stare. She gave up and closed her book shut. Then she rose from her seat, put the book down, and started walking to the portrait with him calling after her. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She answered him coldly, "Where I am going is none of your business, Malfoy." and she stomped towards the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady said, "Why, hello Hermione! Haven't seen you for a while!"

"Sorry, I was made Head Girl. Will you please let me in?"

"Sorry, no password no entering." she replied simply.

Hermione sighed and thought, 'What was the password again? I remembered hearing the password... What was it? Oh yeah!' "Snow fairies!"

"That's the one." The portrait swung to let her in and she practically ran inside.

"Hey guys!" She waved at her friends.

"Hermione! Thought you would never come! Where were you?" Harry said, looking very happy. Hermione ignored the last question and smiled.

"Hey Hermione." the Weasleys said in unison.

"So, what're you doing?" Hermione walked towards Harry and settled herself beside him.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly and received a threatening glare.

"Okay, okay! We were talking about Ginny!" he cried.

"Ginny? Why were you talking about her when she's right in front of you?"

Ginny then explained, "They weren't actually talking about me. It's just Ron that kept on blabbing about my relationship with Dean. He still wouldn't approve him when the others already did."

"The others? So, you already told your mum and dad about him?"

"Yes, but not only them. Bill and Charlie also. When I first told them, they were hugging me so tightly like they were afraid Dean was there to steal me. (Hermione laughed.) And then they said, 'Our little sister! Already grown up! Are we getting old, Charlie/Bill?' I almost thought they were Fred and George using the Polyjuice Potion. (Somewhere far, far away, the said men were sneezing.) And I almost had to hex them but mum came out and shooed them both." Hermione laughed again while Ron just scowled, muttering something about Dean, catching, and hexing.

"Gosh, I really am going to miss this place and you guys." She sighed.

"Why would you miss this place? By the way, where were you? You didn't turn up even after McGonagall told your instructions." Harry asked, staring at her brown eyes.

"Oh, I thought you guys already knew. Well, it's about this Head thingy, there's rule that said the Head Girl is supposed to share a dorm with the Head Boy." Hermione explained and Harry suddenly looked both shocked and furious.

"What?! A dorm?! Together with that ferret?!" Harry shouted and made Ron and Ginny jumped a bit. All the people there automatically turned their heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Please keep your voice down, Harry. It's embarrassing. I don't like sharing a dorm either. But McGonagall threatened me." she replied quietly and glared at Harry. He quieted up at once. Ron looked like he's seen a ghost and didn't say anything while Ginny just shrugged it off and muttered, "Boys. Always over protective."

"So, you have to live with him throughout the year and co-operate also?" Harry asked softly, scared to make her angry anymore. She nodded and cast a glance at the clock. She stood up at once, making Harry jump a bit. "Oh my God, it's past nine! I have to go or else Filch'll get me in detention! Sorry guys," she smiled at them, "but I'll come here as often as I can. Bye!" She rushed out of the common room and didn't notice Harry's face looking a bit jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived at her dorm only to find Draco still sitting on the love seat, staring at particularly nothing

Hermione arrived at her dorm only to find Draco still sitting on the love seat, staring at particularly nothing. He straightened up at once when he knew she was there and said, "Where were you? We have to patrol around the school, you know."

"If you want to do it so much, why didn't you just go by yourself? And I do know we have patrol, no need reminding me thank you."

He looked pretty nervous and said, "Well, McGonagall said we have to decide whether we'll patrol by ourselves or together..." his voice trailing off.

She replied sarcastically, "Well, that doesn't need any deciding, right?" He looked up and his face showed hope of something. "We're going by ourselves, would you want a _Mudblood_ patrolling with you?"

"Well... I was hoping so..." His voice was so quiet when he said this. "Well, then, we wouldn't know which parts of the castle the other has checked if we're not together, right?"

"Fine then! We'll go together! Happy?" she finally said.

"Ecstatic. Thank you." He looked happy again while she didn't understand his behavior and simply looked a bit confused.

"Okay then, let's go to patrol!" He pulled her towards the portrait by holding her hand. When he realized what he was doing, though, he instantly released her hand and quietly walked beside her. Then they felt something move behind them. Hermione turned around, and found nothing in sight. But she was smarter than that. She walked slowly towards where she heard the sound and raised her hand slowly to her front you know in the 3rd movie when she did that to Harry. She found what she was looking for and moved her hand again, pulling off the cloak, revealing Harry who was standing there. "Harry!" she whispered. "_What_ are you doing out of the common room and walking around here? Filch could've had you! You're lucky I found you here!" Draco watched them, his face looking amused.

"I was worried about you, Hermione! What if _he_ does something to you?" He spat at the word 'he'.

"I'm happy that you're worried about me, Harry! But that doesn't mean you can just walk around here and break another rule!" He looked down. "And I would be happier if you don't break any rules just because you're worried about me!" Now he looked ashamed of himself. "Harry," He looked up slowly. "please promise me that you won't break anymore rules because of me. You know how I hate it to take off points from my own house." She stuck out her pinky finger and asked, "Promise?" Harry grumbled but stuck out his pinky finger anyway.

"Now, put your cloak back on and we'll escort you back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Before that," Draco interrupted. "I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor for breaking one rule." Hermione nodded while Harry looked surprised to see her agreeing to his arch enemy.

"Come on then Harry, quick!" Harry put on his cloak and disappeared from their sights.

They then walked towards the Gryffindor common room and let Harry go inside, still looking around for Filch or Mrs. Norris. Neither of the two appeared and they patrolled the school without any troubles in their ways. With eased feelings, they went back to their own private dorm. Before they reached the door, Hermione slipped and almost fell down. Fortunately, Malfoy was there to save her.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She took Malfoy's hand and felt herself being pulled up.

"Don't sweat. And please, just call me Draco." He didn't release her hand and just pulled her along towards the dorm.

"May I ask why you're still holding my hand, Mal- Draco?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"You'll just trip again. I wouldn't you to pull me down and we both fall down, see."

"Oh, so it's beneficial for you, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"I just told you what I thought!"

"It is as it is." He didn't say anything else after that and left Hermione confused.

"Blastander," he said loudly to the statue that almost fell asleep.

"Huh?" Hermione snapped from her thoughts and realized they were already in the special dorm.

"Thanks for guiding me, Draco," she said sincerely. He didn't say anything and just went to his room.

'So rude.' She huffed and stomped to her own room. Before closing her door, she thought she heard a chuckle from the other room.


End file.
